The Forgotten Demigod
by Lil Mexican
Summary: After the war Percy was forgotten even by his own father. He was cursed by Zeus to forever be immortal. To continue being a demigod and watch others age and live out their lives while he was stuck in time. Finding refuge in the Underworld he lives with his new dad Hades. When the next great prophecy begins, will Percy help save the very people that betrayed him? Read to find out!
1. About Me

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**Summary: After the war Percy was forgotten even by his own father. He was cursed by Zeus to forever be immortal. To continue being a demigod and watch others age and live out their lives while he was stuck in time. Finding refuge in the Underworld he lives with his new dad Hades. When the next great prophecy begins, will Percy help save the very people that betrayed him? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. I only claim the plot.**

**AFTER TLO**

It's been 12 years since the 2nd Titan war. Annabeth and I broke up and now she goes out with the next 'great hero'.

3 years after I declined Zeus's offer to become a god he suddenly became outraged and cursed me with immortality. Not much of a curse at first, but over the years I watched people age and live out their lives while I was frozen in time.

I have been forgotten, not even my dad cares for me anymore. He just pushed me aside like the rest. Apparently uncle Hades was the only one watching out for me over the years. I got ambushed by a bunch of cyclopses one day then out of no where Hades comes and rescues me.

I was on the verge of death. Of course I didn't have a scratch on me due to the fact that I bathed in the Styx. But these cyclopses used ancient magic so I burned mentally and also in my insides.

Also Zeus hasn't forgotten about me. I was mad at first that he cursed me but he told me he did it so I wouldn't die. That I was like a son to him and he wouldn't lose me to a mortal death, the reaseon he cursed me.

Yeah I know, I was shocked too. Zeus and Hades both didn't wnt to let me die, mostly Hades. Of course they kept these things secret from the other gods and each other. The other gods still think Zeus got mad at me. There was nothing left for me at camp so of course I left.

I went to the Underworld and Hades welcomed me with open arms.

Then one day something happened. It was the signaling of the beginning of the next great prophecy.

** YAY FIRST CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! ALSO I HAVE ANOTHER STORY CALLED 'THE SON OF CHAOS' IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ IT! ALSO THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING AND ALL THAT SO ITS JUST TO START IT UP! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IDEAS ARE WELCOMED THANKS FOR READING! R&R**

**Fixed July something (to lazy to check) 2012 :)**


	2. Encounter With The Future And His Past

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**Summary: After the war Percy was forgotten even by his own father. He was cursed by Zeus to forever be immortal. To continue being a demigod and watch others age and live out their lives while he was stuck in time. Finding refuge in the Underworld he lives with his new dad Hades. When the next great prophecy begins, will Percy help save the very people that betrayed him? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. I only claim the plot.**

**AFTER TLO**

Percy was sitting in his room in the Underworld subcauntiously nodding off to music. The sound of moving earth made him freeze. He slowly took off his headphones and sat up in his black bed. The Earth was moving and crumbling, the black marble floor cracked and moved over to the pile.

Soon enough the pile grew as tall as Percy who was already standing with Riptide drawn. The dark brown dirt took shape of a tall woman with a long flowing dress which was weird since it was made out of dirt. Her hair reached down to half her back and her gaze was assessing. Percy narrowed his eyes he knew exactly who she was.

"Gaia" he spat while glaring at her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked Percy up and down

"You'll be an excellent addition to my army," She spoke in a soft yet bone chilling voice. A root suddenly grew from the ground and wrapped around Percy's legs. The roots then moved forward causing him to fall and more roots came up and staped tightly around Percy making him immobile. Gaia stepped forward casualy, looking at Percy as if he were a price of prey she had just caught.

"Join me Perseus, the gods have betrayed you, they left you, forgot you even when you were the very person who saved them." She whispered crouching down to look Percy in the eyes. She spoke softly and for a moment Percy did want to go with her. The gods didn't care... He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?

Hades still cared and Zeus... kinda. Percy narrowed his eyes to show her he wouldnt be fooled. Gaia growled in frustration and slapped Percy across the face. She stood up and snapped her fingers, the earth slowly started consuming Percy who was struggling to get free.

"You fool, you'll let yourself be used by the gods." She spat.

"Better then being used by you" Percy screamed. Stupid ADHD, that wasn't a smart thing to say. Just as she was about to attack Percy screamed at the top of his lungs for the only person he could count on

"Hades!" he yelled, Gaia smirked

"Do you think he can save you?" she questioned.

"I know I can save him." A deep velvety voice spoke from behind Gaia. She spun around only to get decked in the face with hellfire. With her momentarily melted Hades quickly ran forward and grabbed Percy flashing them to the Olympian throne room, with Percy's luck of course the other gods were there. Hades looked pissed but when he looked over to Percy his expression softened

"Are you ok" he whispered. Percy nodded. No one else knew uncle H was helping him out, or that he was living with him. If they did they would try to force Percy away. Percy didn't want that. After all, he had no where else to go.

Zeus was staring down at them through narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here Hades, and with Percy?" Zeus boomed. Hades hesitated then answered

"Gaia was attacking Perseus, I had to get him off the Earth," Zeus thought for a moment then spoke.

"How do you know he was being attacked? Where was he?" Hades sighed. the gig was up.

"He called me," He paused then reluctantly spoke.

"He was in the Underworld with me." Thunder boomed outside and Percy flinched.

"Why was he in the underworld?" Zeus pressed.

"Because he is living with me" Hades spoke quietly. More thunder. Zeus looked at Hades.

"Why is Gaia after Percy" Hades shrugged then looked at Percy raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know" he questioned Percy shook his head.

"Did she say anything" Zeus continued. He nodded. Percy walked up to Zeus, bowed then spoke looking at him warily

"She said I would be an excellent addition to her army" he spoke in a calm voice. Zeus looked trubbled and muttered under his breath. Then more clearly

"Percy why are you living with Hades, why not camp halfblood" Percy's eyes narrowed. Hades was about to speak but Percy beat him to it.

"The underworld is my home now, I no longer have any ties to the mortal world." Zeus gazed at Perseus, a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Why not go with your father then to his palace" Zeus countered. Poseidon had a look of hope on his face but it immediately vanished when he saw Percys face visibly darken.

"No I will stay in the underworld, he's the only one that gives a damn anyways." Percy spoke without giving his 'father' another look.

"Percy how could you I-"

"Don't you dare tell me you love me. If you love me so much where were you the past 13 years" Percy interrupted glaring daggers at Poseidon.

"Percy I-" Poseidon then looked at Hades, pure rage in his eyes. Hades returned the glare. Storm clouds formed and the crashing of the waves could be herd. Shadows gathered and the room darkened. Percy stood up and stood inbetween the two gods.

"May we leave now?" Percy spoke while looking at Zeus who nodded. As the shadows gathered around Percy and Hades, the last thing Percy saw was Poseidon's pleading eyes.

** WOOOOO THAT'S THE 2ND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY! ALSO YHANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL KEEP POASING! ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO BARE WITH ME AND TELL ME ABOUT ANY ERRORS I COULD'VE MADE HELP IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!R&R**

**Fixed July... yeah I'm not gonna keep posting that.**


	3. A Life Well Lived

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**AFTER TLO**

Percy and Hades appeared in the throne room of the Underworld. Neither said a word, they were both thinking of the events that just happened in Olympus. Percy glanced up at Hades, his jaw was set firm and his eyes were glazed over showing that he was in deep thought. Percy wanted to try something, I might get his attention.

"D-dad" Percy stuttered. Hades immediately snapped out of his daze, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked down at Percy. In all of his time in the underworld, (12 years) he had never called him dad.

Looking into Percy's deep sea green eyes he spoke.

"Why do you say that?" He asked curiously and in a gentle tone, he wanted to make sure Percy knew he wasn't mad.

"Well you've taken care of me for a real long time now, and well that's what a dad does right?" He asked while fidgeting and looking at the floor. Hades let a small smile appear on his face. Percy was in fact like a son to him, he never had anymore children after Nico who was now 28.

"Go to bed my boy it's been a long day" Hades spoke while turning to walk away. But as he did so, he didn't miss the smile that appeared on Percy's face.

After that day many more passed until years flew by. 30, to be exact. He visited his mother very often, and Nico, Thalia along with Grover. But, every time Percy did visit he just left more hurt.

His friends were dying, Nico was 57 Thalia who had left the hunt to be with the one she loved was 55. She was happy with Nico. Annabeth got married to some guy In Europe. And Grover was happy with Juniper. That just left Percy, all alone.

Also during those years Gaia never attacked anymore. It was as if she was waiting for something. That alone freaked Percy out. He has been handling life as best as he could. At the camp there was a new generation of demigods. He was claimed a hero, a legend never to be forgotten.

He never once went back to camp, but he was starting to miss the company of a certain centaur. After all those years Percy grew worried, he knew it was time, her time. He asked the shadows to take him to his mothers place.

Hades had given him that gift, he let him control the shadows and talk to the dead. He had been visiting his mom for a while, she had grown old and she was sick. She never bothered to move from her old home in NY. Heading upstairs he realized everything was basically the same.

He stopped in front of the door to his mothers room, he could hear her labored breaths as she struggled to get air. Pushing the door open with a slight creak, he stepped inside her room.

She was old and frail, her now gray hair curved around her face as she starred at the was laying down on her bed with a small smile on her face. Percy insisted that she go to a hospital, so did Paul and his half-sister Winny. But of course being the stubborn woman she is insisted in staying in her home.

"Hi mom" Percy whispered while stepping closer to her side. Sally's head turned to the side and her deep hazel eyes meet Percy's.

"It's nice to see you my little boy," Sally paused. "my time has come" she continued. Percy simply nodded.

"Dad will take good care of you." Sally just smiled. She knew Percy meant Hades, he visited sometimes, but yet she still couldn't believe Poseidon would treat Percy like everyone else. That had upset her a great deal but she would never admit it.

Neither of the two said a word, they just held hands. Paul was at work and Winny was at school. Percy was her only comfort but yet she wanted it just like how it was. Her heart slowly started to give way, the whole time Sally was looking at Percy in the eyes tears spilling over.

"I love you Percy" she breathed and her eyes slowly closed and she didn't move again. Percy's tears could be herd hitting the floor. But only that, not a single sob or wail escaped his lips as he kneeled before his mother.

His messy black hair covered his eyes as he looked at his mother a bit more. Squeezing her semi-warm hand one more time he shakily stood, glancing down once again he remembered her lively and well.

He then turned around and walked out the room leaving her there, taking her to her final resting place was something Paul had to do.

** *sigh* why must I make such sad stories... Anyways thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the story! Sorry about not updating I've been busy with my other story... Also about the spacing... I know I hate it too but I'm on an itouch so...yeah and tell me about any errors English isn't my first language! Thanks for reading! Remember to review! R&R**

**Flippn fixed**


	4. Legend

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...Also this is a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

It's been one week since Sally died. Hades immediately granted her Elysium. Percy had cried for a day and only a day, it would have gone on longer but Sally had found him in Persephone's garden crying his eyes out. She told him for her to be happy he had to stop crying. Being the loyal man Percy is, he did just that.

Percy was walking aimlessly around Hades palace board out of his mind. His foot steps echoed around the huge hall as he lazily walked around. Percy pursed his lips, an idea had struck his mind. He quickly made a u-turn and headed for the throne room, sure that his dad would be there.

When Percy opened the throne room door he gave himself a mental pat on the back. He was right. And by the looks of it, Hades looked more bored then him, Percy didn't think that was possible.

Hades looked up at the sound of an entrance. When he saw Percy a smile was plastered on his face.

"Percy, do you need something" Hades asked curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna go see how Chiron is..." Percy trailed off. Hades raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Are you going to stay there?" He questioned. Percy just shrugged.

"See ya later dad" He said. Mentally asking the shadows to take him to camp half-blood, he disappeared in darkness.

*At Camp Half-Blood*

It was a regular day at camp, or as regular as it could get. The new generation of demigods were around the campfire telling stories, none other then the legend of Perseus Jackson. Mr. D was sitting lazily in a chair he conjured up looking board, but also listening to the demigod's tale. The campers were eating s'mores while listening eagerly. Mr. D suddenly stood up from his chair, startling the demigods.

"Who are you" he yelled into the forest. The campers immediately stood, weapons drawn as they looked towards the forest.

"Sheesh, can't I stop by and say hi?" A voice came out of the trees and soon enough a 19 year-old boy with messy jet black hair and green eyes came out. He was wearing black skinnies and a green shirt.

There was a smile on his face and a playful gleam in his eyes. Chiron gasped and the campers looked at him confused. They then looked at Mr. D who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Perseus" Chiron asked taking a cautious step forward, his suspicions were not yet confirmed. The campers eyes got wide, if this was in fact him there would be no peace tonight. The boy just rolled his eyes, he was now in the center of the campfire surrounded by everyone.

"You know I prefer Percy Chiron" the boy named Percy spoke. Chiron suddenly ran forward and embraced the boy in a hug. He then stepped back to look at him.

"What brings you here" Chiron asked still beaming. The boy gave him a crooked smile which caused some girls to blush.

"Can't I visit?" The boy asked looking hurt. Before Chiron could reply, Dionysus stepped forward his expression was even, but you could see a bit of joy. He then did something that shocked everyone to the core.

He hugged him. Percy was too shocked to do anything, he wasn't expecting that. A couple insults, maybe. But a hug? He wondered if Dionysus was drunk. When he released Percy from his hug, he realized everyone was starring at him, a bewildered look on their faces.

Dionysus became a little nervous.

"What can't I have a favorite demigod" he asked. Then with-out waiting for a response he dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke only leaving the scent of grapes behind. Percy shivered.

"That was weired" he commented. Some people just cracked a grin. Then all at once they remembered who he was.

"Your Percy Jackson!" a boy yelled his eyes growing wide. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?" It sounded more like a question. Before he Gould even blink he was surrounded by a bunch of demigods slinging questions at him left and right.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled so loud Percy's ears hurt. How'd he do that?

"Let Percy enjoy his time in camp" Chiron continued. The other demigods muttered ok's and aww's. Percy just stood there a little stunned. Once the crowd cleared he raised an eyebrow at Chiron who in turn shuffled nervously.

"What was that?" Percy questioned. Chiron just sighed.

"We ran out of stories to tell them and...well they wanted to hear about recent things that happened, uh..." Chiron closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer to the gods.

"I told them about your quests" he spoke quickly while giving him a nervous smile. Percy just stood there staring into space. Why me? He thought.

"It's alright Chiron, just as long as I don't get mobbed again" Percy grumbled. Chiron sighed in relief then looked over Percy's shoulder.

"Stop putting chocolate all over the Demeter cabin!" He shouted while trotting off. Percy grinned, the camp was still the same. Looking around, he realized nothing changed. Well the rock wall was a lot higher. There were signs that read: 'If child of Poseidon stop here', and 'children of Zeus Do Not Fly'. Percy chuckled as he realized the sign for the children of Poseidon was only one story off the ground.

The camp was full of activity as usual, the Zeus cabin had about five kids, off to the side Percy wondered how Hera reacted. The strange thing was that the Poseidon cabin was empty. Shrugging it off Percy headed for the Hades cabin. It was completely black with no windows, it smelled like dirt and had Greek fire burning inside.

Percy loved it.

Taking a look around he realized no-one was ever there besides Nico. Flopping onto the nearest bed he instantly fell asleep.

Percy woke up to the sound of kids arguing.

"Did he leave?".

"Why isn't he here" were some of the things he herd. Blinking the sleep away he stood and headed for the door. It was night time, a full moon. Stars littered the sky and the bonfire could be seen from the Hades cabin.

There was a small crowd around cabin three. The door was open but no one when inside. A kid with blond hair and blue eyes cautiously stepped forward entering the cabin. Out of no where a large blast of water hit him and he went flying out landing at Percy's feet. The others around the cabin instantly backed up and when they looked to see where he landed they stopped short. There were alot of confused looks. Only a couple seemed to understand.

And of course they were the children of Athena.

"What are you doing in there" the blond boy asked while standing up. He kept glancing between Percy and the hades cabin.

"Sleeping" Percy replied simply. The boy furrowed his eyebrows. Another boy about seventeen stepped forward. He had brown hair and eyes, his body well built.

Child of Ares, Percy thought.

"I thought you were a son of Poseidon" he questioned. Others behind him nodded while the rest just concentrated on the conversation. Percy visibly stiffened.

"He does not care for me I do not care for him" Percy spat a cold fire burning in his eyes. The boy was about to continue but someone cut him off.

"Come on Chris it's none of our business" A red head girl spoke. Chris rolled his eyes while muttering something under his breath.

"Did you guys need me for something" Percy questioned. The blond boy in front of Percy spoke while he shivered from the wet state of his clothes.

"We wanted to see if you would come to the campfire with us" He paused.

"Name's Jake son of Zeus" he continued while extending his hand. Percy smiled and shook his hand, on contact Jake immediately dried and nodded his thanks.

"Nice to meet you, and sure" Percy spoke while releasing his hand. Jake grinned as did the others.

*At Campfire*.

Once everyone was seated on a log everyone looked at Percy expectantly.

"What" he questioned.

"Is it all true" The same red head girl spoke.

"Is all what true" Percy had a bad feeling about this.

"Your quests, everything you did" she paused.

"Did you really do it, all of it" she questioned as hundreds of eyes bore into Percy. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes" he spoke in a tiny voice. She was about to question further when a boy about twelve ran into the clearing. He looked worried and scared his eyes were wide and he was panting.

"The monsters have breached the border! We're under attack".

** Thanks soo much for reading! Thank you for all that reviewed too! Tell me about my errors, English is not my first language! Sorry I have'nt updated! I'm doing three stories...almost put a chapter up for the wrong story...that would have been bad. Anyways thanks for reading please review! R&R**

**FIXED!**


	5. Father vs Son

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

Percy immediately stood. He looked over the demigods quickly.

"I need all the archers to stay near the cabins and shoot as much monsters as you can, as for the rest, we need to flank them. Jake take a group around and when you have them distracted we'll attack from behind." Jake nodded and chose people for his group before running off.

Percy looked at the others and took out Riptide. It gleamed in the moonlight slightly.

"The rest of you, follow me" Percy didn't wait for a reply as he spun around and immediately sprinted into the forest. Trees blurred past Percy as he raced towards the hill. The other demigods trying to keep pace. Percy slowed and motioned for the others to stop.

Looking through the bush he was hiding in he saw the demigods fighting the monsters. The battle cries could be herd from where Percy stood. Narrowing his eyes he waited a few seconds before giving the orders to charge.

The demigods screamed and moved forward, Percy already a few paces ahead. The monsters didn't expect to get hit from behind so when they did they began to panic.

Percy slashed and blocked as he fought monsters so quickly, they were a simple blur. Some demigods starred in awe as he ruthlessly killed numerous monsters in mere seconds, leaving nothing but golden dust behind.

By that time, half the army was destroyed as the rest scattered elsewhere. Chiron who had been with the archers trotted over the the exhausted Percy. He was breathing heavily and his eyes drooped from tiredness. The Styx still had that effect on him.

"Thank you Percy," Chiron spoke relieved. Percy simply nodded. He was about to head back when Hermes flashed in. He wore his usual brown jogging pants and a T-shirt. His messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He had a warm smile in his face as he looked at Percy who in turn scowled.

The gods smile faltered, he had hoped Percy would forgive him, apparently not. Putting on his business face he nodded to Chiron in hello then looked at Percy.

"You are needed at the council" he spoke in a calm voice, a sliver of hope remained in his eyes. Percy's scowl depends but he nodded. Hermes put a hand on hi shoulder and flashed them to the throne room.

The gods were sitting quietly in there thrones. The smell of ozone hung in the air indicating to Percy that an argument has just finished. The room was tense and even Apollo was quiet, his normal goofy grin replaced by a straight line and serious eyes.

Percy went up to Zeus and bowed. He and hades were the only ones he still respected enough to do it without being told. Zeus nodded to him in a silent hello and motioned for him to rise.

"Due to certain resources" Zeus quickly glanced at Apollo. He looked back down and continued.

"I have come to an agreement with Hades that you can no longer be on earth, due to Gaia." Zeus began, before he could finish Percy cut him off. He was a little mad and confused.

"Gaia hasn't been around for years, surly there could be no danger for me staying with dad" the last line slipped out of Percy's mouth accidentally. He was too mad to notice at first but when the gods gave him curious stares he gulped.

"Uh I mean Hades" Percy mumbled. The gods eyes widened in shock. Athena and Hades (obviously) were the only ones not surprised. Athena had known something was going on. Percy just confirmed her thought.

Zeus was about to speak again but he was interrupted by Poseidon.

"What!" He bellowed glaring straight at Hades. He just glared right back at Poseidon, a smug smile in his face. Poseidon then looked back at Percy, pleading with his eyes.

"Perseus, how could you?" Poseidon whispered slouching in his chair. There was a desperate look in his eyes as he continued to stare at Percy, a mixture of emotions crossing his face.

Percy kept his eyes narrowed. He glared straight at Poseidon as he spoke in a cold tone.

"How could I what lord Poseidon" Poseidon flinched at being called 'lord' by his son. His Percy.

"How could you betray me? Why-"

"How could you betray me!" Percy interrupted his eyes showed pain for the shortest of moments. Then it was gone as soon as it came.

"You left me, abandoned me! You didn't even come to see mom pass away!" Percy screamed at the sea god. Poseidon stood from his throne and whet to his regular human size.

Hades narrowed his eyes but did nothing. Poseidon now stood in front of Percy, regret clear on his face.

"I was busy, I would have visited.." Poseidon trailed off extending his arms. Percy jerked away from the motion and snorted.

"Busy for half a century" Percy spoke icily. Poseidon flinched, has it really been that long? Percy was still nineteen.

"But your still 19 Percy" Poseidon continued, voicing his thoughts. Percy however just laughed at that statement.

"What a lousy father, you don't even know I was cursed to be immortal" Percy spat. Poseidon's eyes widened. Cursed?

"Anything else lord Poseidon" Spoke while looking away. Poseidon continued to stare at Percy and when he turned around again he gave a glare in return. The throne room was silent, tension full in the air as the two had a glaring contest that would put Ares' wars to shame. Green against green. One begging for forgiveness while the other refused to give it. Poseidon then broke it off.

He just snapped. Poseidon's gaze became full of anger and he actually looked like a god. He rose to his full human height and his eyes were a darkened sea-green. A gold aurora could be seen around him.

Hades was quick to stand up but was immediately pushed down by gallons of water.

"Fine then Perseus, you may not like me but you will respect me!" As Poseidon spoke rain began to pour and the clouds darkened. The sea could be herd from far above.

Poseidon suddenly moved forward and grabbed a handful of Percy's raven black hair and pulled back. Hard. Percy clenched his teeth in protest as he was flashed off of Olympus leaving the shocked silence of the gods.

** That didn't come out as well as I would have hoped...so sorry for not updating this story in a while! Before I got writer's block and now I have school...I will try to update as soooooon as possible. I usually look at my reviews to see if you guys are interested and if I should update ir not. So if you want me to update faster please review I dont care if it's one word...you don't have to go all out or anything. Also please excuse my crappy spelling and grammar etc. I am only in 9th grade and English was not my first language...but I'm pretty good at it. Thanks soo much for reading! Remember to review! R&R!**


	6. Poseidon's Rage

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

"How dare he!" Hades bellowed. He was so mad the stench of death emitted from him. Zeus, who was equally mad gripped his throne but kept on a straight face. The others didn't know of his feelings and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Calm brother, we must get Percy from Poseidon. Problem is, we cant." Zeus spoke. Even though he seemed calm, thunder and lightning struck relentlessly. The other gods seemed a bit worried but didn't say a thing.

"What are we going to do?" Hermes asked worried.

"There is nothing we can do, until then...your dismissed." Zeus bellowed and all the gods left. All but one.

"I know" Aphrodite spoke with a small smile creeping on her face. Before Zeus cold say a word she left In a pink mist leaving the pale faced Zeus on his throne.

Poseidon and Percy appeared in the throne room of Atlantis. the room had a high arched see through roof to let in the light from above, there were three thrones in the center of the room. one bigger then the rest, they had blue and gold designs around them but Percy didn't have time to admire there beauty.

Although the waters seemed peaceful it was anything but.

"Damn it Poseidon, let go of me!" Percy screeched. Rage evident in his eyes as Poseidon tightened his grip on his black hair and yanked him forward. Poseidon's eyes for once, were cold and uncaring. He was still in his human form as he swam forward into the large gold and blue hallway, dragging Percy behind.

"If you wish to treat me as if I were any other god so be it, but I will treat you like anyone else who has offended me." Poseidon's voice was a mere whisper but still, his voice held a cold icy edge that could not be faked.

As Poseidon dragged Percy through the hall merman and maids looked on shocked at the scene before them. Though they could do nothing but watch, they would not dare interfere.

"So I offended you..." Percy trailed off. Poseidon abruptly stoped and figured his son got the point. All thoughts were whipped clean away as he herd Percy snort in a disgusted manner. Poseidon turned to face Percy, looking him in the eyes. The eyes, what he at the moment hated so much but couldn't rip his gaze away.

There was anger, pain and regret. It all flashed away with the next blink to be replaced by a cold dark look.

It remind Poseidon of Hades.

His grip on Percy's hair tightened as he swiftly turned around and yanked Percy forward. He in turn screamed in protest.

That look, he hated it. Percy should have been with him not his brother of all people! By now Poseidon was getting so mad the water boiled around him as he walked swiftly though the hallway.

He entered a door at the far west side of the castle. A single merman dressed in bronze armor stood there. His blue eyes following them and his tale swishes back and forth.

When he saw the younger boy behind his lord a look of confusion swept his features.

Poseidon passed him without a word and roughly opened the door to reveal two rows of cells. They had large doors and a small window of bars.

Poseidon opened up the one on his right and threw Percy inside. Percy hit the back wall so hard he made a dent in it. He glared hatefully up at Poseidon but didn't say a word as he closed the cell door, darkness consuming Percy within the cell.

Poseidon then looked at the guard so fiercely he flinched. His green hair moved sideways from the movement.

"No one gets in or out until I say, understood." shakily the merman nodded as an enraged Poseidon left.

Poseidon was so engaged in his thoughts he didn't even notice when he ran into Triton, making him stagger. Triton looked up and furrowed his brows.

"Dad, are you ok" He questioned. Numbly Poseidon nodded, the stern look never left his face. The water around him that still lightly bubbled didn't go unnoticed by Triton. He had never seen his father so mad, not even when that mortal queen declared her beauty greater then his mothers.

"What do you need Triton" Poseidon asked trying to get a grip of his anger. Triton said nothing but only narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He shook his head and seeped aside to let his father pass. Once he was gone Triton walked forward to see the direction he had cone from.

The cell. A mart an stood guard, and as Triton approached he arrows in front of him.

"Move aside." Triton demanded. The merman stood firm.

"No one us allowed in or out." He spoke as respectfully as he could to the god. A growl of frustration left Triton's lips as he spun around and walked away.

He would not be kept in the dark for long.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update...school is CRAZY! actually, I did some of this at school... Oh and sorry the chapter was so short... Something's missing...sigh I don't know. Can you guys please review? I know I have ALOT of people reading this... Would it hurt? Anyways, lol. I'm getting down on my other stories and I have a long weekend... I'll update but you guys gotta review. Thanks sooooo much for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it!R&R!**


	7. Escape Attempt

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**i got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

Two weeks, that's how long it's been. How long Poseidon kept Percy in that cell. He hasn't seen even the slightest sliver of light in those two weeks.

The darkness wrapped around him like a thick endless blanket. Still, Percy didn't mind. He had grown accustomed to the darkness. Of course he had to if he wanted to spend all that time in the Underworld with his dad. He had also tried shadow traveling. It was to no avail.

Every time he whispered to the shadows to take him to the surface they would comply, but the water would recoil around the shadows and fling Percy back into the wall.

He expected as much, gods can not interfere within each other's domains. Even if they did overlap.

The jingling of keys could be herd as well as the clicking of opening locks. With a creak of protest the old wooden cell door slowly opened. Letting in the light of the outside world.

Percy slowly stood, blinking all the while to rid the blinding white light. Once his eyes had adjusted, he took in his surroundings.

Three mermen stood before him. They each had bronze armor, all outlined with blue. One in the front and two in the back. They all had green eyes and green hair. Except for one that had blue hair. The first one took a small step forward and spoke.

"Lord Perseus, Lord Poseidon whites to speak to you." Percy just narrowed his eyes. Not even flinching at the term 'lord'. He had grown accustomed to that as well.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay in here." Percy spoke leaning agents the wall. He was trying to be nice to them, after all they were only carrying out orders.

"We were told to use force if necessary." The merman from the back spoke up, taking a step forward. His stance shows confidence but his eyes showed fear. He was perfectly aware of what the demigod son of Poseidon was capable of.

"Then I guess you'll have to use force." Percy replied evenly.

"Fine then." The one in the front spoke. Almost immediately he moved forward in attempt to restrain Percy by his hands. Percy simply side-stepped and kicked him on the chest, sending him flying towards the wall. Knocking him out.

The other two charged at the same time. Punching the first one in the face Percy used his dizziness by putting him in front of himself so the second merman kicked his comrade.

The one in front of Percy fell to the floor and Percy kicked the last one right in the face, knocking him out. Looking up he saw the entrance to the prisoner corridor, he willed the water to shoot him forward and it complied. The currents gently wrapped around his body and raced him towards the door.

Once out he realized he was in the main hall. The naiads froze, looking at him with a slight fear.

There was no merman which made Percy suspicious. Nodding in hello to the maids he swam off.

The hall was massive, gold, blue and green colours filled every inch. But at the moment Percy didn't have time to awe at its presence.

At the end of the hall there was a large golden door. There were windows next to it so Percy could peek out. It was the sea bed.

He had found the exit. Giving himself a small smile he hurried out, not wasting any time. He wasn't in the clear yet. Once more he willed the currents to take him forward as fast as they could. As soon as he was ten feet out of the Palace he slammed into a dense water wall.

The impact knocked the air out of his lungs and flipped him backwards onto the floor. Which thankfully was soft.

The wall on the other hand felt like hitting concrete face first from the height of Olympus. Even with the curse, it was painful. Now was a time to be grateful. Cursing, Percy shakily stood. Sure enough Poseidon was in front of him. The water around him boiled slightly and a gold aurora surrounded him.

"I ask for a simple talk Perseus, a simple talk and you try to escape?" Poseidon spoke his voice getting louder with each word.

"Why the hell did you lock me in that fucking cell!" Percy screamed back, completely ignoring the god's question.

"Watch your language when you speak to me Perseus, don't think I would hesitate to blast you into sea foam." Poseidon spat back. His eyes flashed a dangerous green and his trident appeared in his hand. It too was glowing with power.

"Fine then, go ahead and blast me! I don't give a damn about dying by the hands of a no-good for nothing father!" Percy screamed back. He then took out Riptide, the bronze sword shimmered slightly as the water bent the light around it.

Poseidon aimed his trident, his eyes full of rage as he pointed at his demigod son.

"You will regret ever being given the gift of life!" Poseidon bellowed as the tips of the trident began to glow.

"You're much too late for that!" Percy screamed, he then charged forward, raising his fist at the shocked sea god.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update...I was almost finished with this chapter a while ago but then I accidentally deleted it and I got mad. So I didn't do it for a while, now I'm happy and yay! It's finished. You guys are going to love the next chapter. *laughs evilly* I have some tricks up my sleeves. Also if you want me to update faster please review! It can be one word if you want and it only takes like 5 seconds. Also please cote on my Poll! It is at the top of my profile! Thanks so much for reading and I want to thank my Beta! Hope you guys liked the chapter! R&R!**


	8. Is It Really Freedom?

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

Percy's fist connected with Poseidon's face. The god had been too stunned to move. A loud crunching sound could be herd as Poseidon's nose and cheek shattered on impact. He was sent flying towards a near by underwater volcano. The impact shook the earth as clouds of sand and rock filled the water in front of Percy.

"Perseus!" Poseidon bellowed, his shock long gone. Percy could see a dim green light through the dust cloud. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to move away. He was too late.

The green blast that was emitted from Poseidon's trident struck Percy right on his chest. The heat was so intense Percy's shirt melted right off, his metal belt buckle melted slightly and the leather burned away. Percy was flung straight back, he willed the currents to slow him so he would not crash into the rough shells of the palace walls.

Percy's now red skin was tingling with the withdrawing heat. As he looked up he could now clearly see Poseidon, the sand had returned back to the sea floor.

Percy narrowed his eyes as Poseidon glared at him. In one quick movement Poseidon sent another blast of energy from his trident, one move that Percy was not anticipating. Instinctively, Percy brought up his arms in attempt to avoid serious injury. Once again the blast hit him dead on. The ocean illuminated a bright green as Percy was flung backwards into the sea floor.

Rocks and sand was brought up as Percy continued to slide across the sea bed. Cracks could be herd as the floor split in two. The floor was violently shaking as a new trench appeared in a matter of seconds.

Shakily, Percy stood and moved out of the massive hole. His eyes were brimmed with hate as he once more glared at the god.

"So, is this how you treat all your kids? Use them then throw them away like yesterday's news paper?" Percy taunted standing straight. Poseidon's grip on his trident tightened, his teeth clenching. Percy tried to step forward but soon realized he couldn't. The water that surrounded him felt thick and heavy as he once again tried to push agenst it. Poseidon seeing the confusion in Percy's eyes smiled.

"You can do so may things with water..." Poseidon trailled off. Percy narrowed his eyes as he once again tried to move. This time instead of making a wall of water, Poseidon had densed all the water around Percy. Making it as tough as cement so the demigod couldn't move.

Just then a flash of lightning struck the water. All the sea life momentarily stoped or died, slowly falling to the ocean floor. The shock itself hurt Percy a bit, but at least he knew he would have some help trying to escape. Poseidon shot a glare at the top of the ocean, as if he could glare straight at his brothers everlasting domain.

The shock had also done more then make Poseidon angry, it made the god lose his concentration. The water was no longer dense, but still Percy didn't move. He had to time it just right. When he saw Poseidon continuing to glare at the sky, as if he were having a silent conversation, Percy moved into action.

Quickly he willed the currents to take him up as fast as they could. The currents whipped around Percy at such high speeds, it felt like free falling. He was going straight up towards the surface. The sea god noticed the change in the currents and immediately looked back at the fleeing demigod. Instantly he raced towards him.

Percy was already near the surface, but so was Poseidon.

Percy then shot out of the water and solidified the currents under his feet so he could stand. Looking towards the red and pink horizon he saw the shape of an eagle, it was massive. It was at least the size of a small airplane. It's orange beak was sharp and could be clearly seen, even from the long distance. The massive bird was headed straight towards Percy.

The demigod then started running forward, this was Zeus's sacred animal. His uncle had sent some help. Percy ran for all he was worth, his chest and legs burned and he grew slightly dizzy. He didn't want to be anywhere near the ocean, he would get away no matter what.

The eagle then opened it's huge, sharp talons and swopped down, Percy raised his arms so he could grab it's scaly feet. Just as he made contact, a large calloused hand emerged from the water and grabbed his leg.

The eagle struggled under the extra weight and Poseidon soon fully emerged from his realm. His eyes were a glowing dark green as he glared at Perseus. In one swift movement Percy flung his foot backwards and kicked the god right in the face, sending him flying a good ten yards away.

The hair on Percy's neck stood as lightning then struck down with so much force, Percy could only see white with the ringing in his ears. He could also feel the gentle breeze that swirled around him, almost caressing him as a mother does to a child.

When the demigod regained his senses he could see currents of electricity flowing throughout the water making it shimmer in the dying day. But the thing that caught his attention was a dark figure slowly sinking to the deepest depths of the sea.

**OMG people im SOOO SORRY! sorry this took such a long time for me to update but i got busy with school and a bunch of other stuff. im going to be continuously writing throughout the weekend so i hope i can update again. no promises. **

**also for some reason my beta cant get my story. is anyone having the same problem? im also sad to say that i might need a new beta, it will probably only be temporary until i figure out what's going on with my regular.**

**This chapter didn't come out like i hoped. somethings missing...**

**sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling!**

**please review! i wold love to hear what you guys think! **

**sorry the chapter is so short! **

**please review!**

**R&R!**


	9. Mother Earth

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

**A/N: Like I said before. I will put up what song I listen to so you guys can hear it if you want as well. If you do not read 'I Will Go On Until The End' then I will inform you on what you missed. Some people have been curious as to how I get my ideas and inspiration. I usually have random thoughts come but I have help from music. So I will put up what song I am listening to every time I write a story. I keep the song on repeat until the chapter is done. Also you guys can also try listening to the songs. It could make the reading better. (But it's your opinion.) So here's the song for the chapter while I was writing. Song/Artist **

**The Diary Of Jane/Breaking Benjamin**

The cold water wrapped around Poseidon as he slowly drifted down. As he gazed above he could only wonder what had gone so wrong. The sunlight that shone through the blue water soon dimmed. Poseidon's eyes then slowly closed as he welcomed unconsciousness. Still sinking further and further into the ocean.

Percy stared straight ahead, seeing nothing. His eyes were glazed over. His thoughts swirled around his head as he thought of his dad. No, Poseidon. Just Poseidon. He couldn't think of the god as a father. He didn't want to.

Perseus was in such deep thought her didn't even notice when he landed in the Olympian throne room. He was soon snapped back into reality when he was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug. When he could breath again he looked up to see electric blue eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alight?" Zeus questioned. There was a slight edge to his voice but Percy shrugged it off. Nodding, the demigod jumped down from the gigantic bird. It flapped its wings in annoyance and soon flew away. Percy unknowingly had a small frown on his face. Zeus however saw this.

"Percy wha-" "Perseus!" Zeus was interrupted by a very worried god of death. Who in turn ran forward and gave Percy a hug so strong the demigod stumbled and choked lightly. Hades then let go and crouched down to look at Percy in the eyes. He could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Percy, What's wrong? What happened?" Hades stated so fast it was mostly a mush. But somehow, Percy understood. He looked down, biting his lip as if deciding weather or not to tell. Zeus suddenly felt jealous. How come he couldn't see when something bothered his favorite demigod?

"C-can I have a few minutes to myself?" Percy shuddered. Hades looked a bit reluctant but nodded. Zeus gritted his teeth at the connection between the two. It wasn't fair. Percy then turned on his heels and ran towards the edge of Olympus. From there he could see the entire city of New York.

There was no railing so if he tripped he was screwed. So instead he sat down on the ledge and hung his feet over the ledge, hundreds of feet from the streets below.

The ADHD part of him wondered what it would be like if his shoe fell off and hit someone in the head. Frustrated, he shook his head. Right now he needed to focus. Should he have talked to his father instead of fighting him? Right now, that seemed like the better choice. But he was just so angry...

Percy sighed tiredly. The city lights in the blackness of the night were drawing him in. He was now on the ledge of the sidewalk. He looked down, his eyes were glazed over. He couldn't think right. And to think, he could just fall...

With his eyes still glazed over Percy peered down even more. The lights of slow moving cars filled his vision. And with a final thrust, he fell.

The wind was whipping around him so fast, his hair doing the same. It left a stinging sensation where they contacted with his face. He let his arms and legs open wide as he fell.

The air had escaped his lungs as he continued to stare at the fast approaching floor. His body was tingling with a strange sensation. The earth seemed so inviting. So real. The cars could now be clearly seen. The earth, mother earth.

Just as he was 10 feet from the floor, lightning struck him and Percy soon found himself in the throne room with all the gods present. All besides Poseidon.

"Percy! What were you thinking!" Zeus and Hades bellowed at the same time. They were too mad and worried to care that they had said the same thing. Percy said nothing. His eyes were still glazed over. They were a deep green as he slowly stood from the floor and walked away. Hades furrowed his brows while Zeus was slightly angered.

"Perseus!" he bellowed. Percy didn't stop. Athena then snapped her fingers and a cage appeared around Percy. The demigod froze, then it was as if the god of madness had used him as a test dummy. He pounded his fist against the metal and started screaming loudly.

Athena shot forward followed by Hades. Athena froze as she took in his appearance.

"Gaea! She is trying to reach him!" She yelled at Zeus. The king of the gods flung himself off his throne and looked over at Percy. His eyes held a bit of madness in them. They were unseeing as Zeus stepped in front of him. He could now clearly make out what he was yelling.

"Mother! Mother earth! Gaea! Where are you, where are you!" Percy kept repeating over and over. The gods stood quiet, the only sound in the room was that of the shouting demigod.

"We need to ma-" Athena was interrupted by the sound of metal breaking and cracking. Just as she looked up a blade had sunk itself in her stomach. Golden ichor poured out endlessly. The gods were in shock for a brief second before moving into action. Percy quickly twisted his sword, getting a yell from Athena as he did. Swiftly, he took it out and ran forward. He was heading straight towards the ledge again.

"Don't let him escape!" Ares yelled as he drew his twin swords. Hermes, being the fastest of the gods reached him first. Just as he was about to touch the running boys shoulder, the earth shook violently and he stumbled towards the floor. The earth then began grabbing him and pulling him downward with the god struggling to get away.

Aphrodite was next; she had wrapped her arms around Percy so he couldn't move either of his hands.

"Calm down, calm down." Aphrodite repeated using her charms speak. Percy momentarily froze and the goddess relaxed slightly. Just as she did Percy spun around and slammed her into a pillar with so much force it turned into rubble. The goddess was soon out.

The ledge was five feet away. Ares ran past Percy and stood at the edge, but instead of stopping Percy continued full speed. The impact took him and Ares over the ledge.

Zeus running full speed as well jumped and when into a dive in hopes of catching up to them.

Ares felt himself fall as he and Percy plummeted towards the earth. He slashed at Percy's stomach only to have his blade rebound and shake violently in his hand. Percy wasn't even paying attention; His eyes stared at the earth that was fast approaching. The war god then moved close to Percy, just as his hand wrapped around the boys neck he felt a burning sensation run up his arm and he quickly let go.

Percy was now staring at him as he took Riptide out of the gods arm. His eyes were empty and his face was clear of any emotions. He then grinned and his eyes looked as if he had personally spent time in Tartarus.

They looked wild and untaimed. The war god was slightly shocked by this, so when Percy brought his foot up in a kick Ares didn't even notice. With that simple movement Ares slammed into the side of the Empire State building. He crashed through countless walls, glass shattered and he slammed against a metal beam.

Through the hole he could see Percy's wicked grin.

Zeus clenched his jaw as he saw Ares get knocked into the side of the building. He was so close; he was already urging the wind to bring him down faster. They were so close to the ground now that Zeus could see the 'School Zone' sign painted onto the street.

His fingers brushed against the soft fabric of Percy's shirt only to be slapped away by vines that were wrapping around the demigod.

The vines then grew thorns and aimed themselves straight at the king of the gods. Zeus felt a sharp pain all around his body, he had stopped falling. The vines constricted around him as his arm still tried to grab Percy.

Zeus had vines going through his body, three in his stomach and countless others in his arms and legs. Zeus watched as golden blood fell on the demigod whose eyes locked onto his.

The god then felt arms wrap around him and pull him back up to Olympus, his eyes never leaving the boys green, unseeing orbs.

Soon, Percy was left behind to get swallowed by mother Earth.

**A/NI: hope you guys liked the chapter! And who listened to the song? anybody? I thought it went pretty well with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update! I made this an extra good one so I don't get killed. (But it might be a bit short) Mobbed maybe, but not killed. *Crosses fingers* I had writers block but pretty soon my bunny manned up and chased the cube away. I really hope you guys liked the chapter! Also remember that Percy is still a demigod so he could still be controlled by others. (I enjoyed writing it)**

**Please review! It keeps me motivated to write! Also the next story I will update will be 'Not His To Take' Sorry about the crappy grammar and spelling! (It's kind of ironic, I'm in English Honors...) so yeah please REVIEW! R&R!**


	10. Found

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

***Must read important!* **

**Hynaeumes (Long Much?) = minor god of marriage and Aphrodite's helper.**

* * *

><p>Zeus was seething in anger, yet the calmness of the skies made the gods all the more worried. Not a single cloud was detected throughout all of earth. Nor was there a single storm. This just made the matters worse. Mortals were in an up-roar,hundreds to thousands of them died the cruelest deaths; yet no one knew why. Hades just made hell all the more brutal.<p>

The seas were also as still as a lake. The entire ocean seemed flat and lifeless. That continued for one week before one of the three gods snapped.

"Lord Zeus?" A minor god asked as he walked in the throne room and bowed. Zeus said nothing, the king just calmly looked at the god and motioned for him to continue.

"I-it's been a week." Zeus tensed, if the minor god had any sense he would have left the room as quickly as possible; but that wasn't the case. Without a second thought, the minor god continued, completely unaware of the sky gods quickly diminishing composure.

"I wondered if I may be the one to make the shroud..." He trailed off quietly.

"..."

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed shaking the very foundation of Olympus. The major god's eyes glowed electric blue in anger: his body also emitted the same light. Within moments all of Olympus was covered with darkness, no single ray of sun shone through. The minor god took a step back trembling in fear.

"How dare you Hynaeumes!" Zeus yelled in pure rage.

"M-my apologize my lord." The minor god of marriage whispered. Zeus stood to his full height, his bolt was slowly forming in his and. Electricity crackled around him and the skies.

"You will regret those words ever leaving your lips." Zeus whispered as he raised his bolt above his head. Hymenaeus's eyes grew wide as he clumsily turned around and ran for all he was worth. Zeus gritted his teeth and released the master Bolt.

Just as it was about to pierce the back of the minor gods neck he was swiftly jerked to the right. The bolt continued forward and impacted with the giant doors of the throne room. A flash of white filled the throne room as the doors exploded sending large chunks of gold and silver flying throughout the room.

Zeus gritted his teeth and raised his hand for his bolt. Spinning around his electric blue eyes met Aphrodite's now dark brown eyes. She stood in front of the minor god with a small frown on her face.

"Aphrodite..." Zeus grumbled. The goddess nodded in greeting.

"You should tell that minor god to mind his own buisness." Zeus spoke more clearly; anger still evident in his eyes, but there was also something else. Aphrodite's eyes immediatly softened causing Zeus to lift an eyebrow.

She looked down at the minor god and spoke in a soft whisper so Zeus couldn't hear. Hynaeumes's eyes widened as he stole a quick glance at Zeus. He then nodded and hurridly walked out the throne room. Aphrodite looked back at Zeus who was now completely confused and slightly annoyed. Aphrodite smiled and spoke she began walking forward.

"He was only worried about you, you know? Everyone has been worried." Zeus narrowed his eyes as she continued talking.

"Not even a storm, we were surprised. The same for Hades and Poseidon. Although Hades is better at hiding his anger..." The love goddess trailed off. Zeus said nothing, he just continued to stare at the goddess. His face held no emotion but on the inside he was stunned. He thought he had done a decent job on hiding his anger.

"Remember Zeus, i'm the goddess of love. And when there is no love there is obvious pain." She spoke while pointing to herself. Zeus sighed in defeat and Aphrodite squealed in delight. She swiftly walked over to the king of gods. Her light pink blouse and dark brown hair swayed slightly as she moved. Her heels hardly made a sound. Stopping directly in front of Zeus she Grew to her full height to look Zeus in the eye.

"Percy is like a son to you, am I right?" She questioned. Zeus slowly nodded. Aphrodite's smile grew and she reached into the pocket of her skin tight, black skinny jeans to get her phone. With a quick glance at it her eyes brightened and she looked back up at Zeus.

"Hermes found Percy, you should get going now." She whispered. Zeus's eyes grey wide with shock. He gave the goddess a large grin and flashed out to the messenger god's location.

* * *

><p>"Percy, Percy can you hear me?" A frantic voice called out. Percy shifted, his bright green eyes slid open slightly only to shut tightly at the bright sun. A sigh of releaif could be herd as the gods saw him move.<p>

"Thank us." An all to familiar voice spoke. Percy groaned.

"Shut up Apollo..." the son of Poseidon grumbled while re-opening his eyes. Someone chuckled, the movement caused Percy to move as well. When his eyes adjusted he was looking up into the brown eyes of Hermes.

"Percy, what happened to you?" Hermes questioned suddenly serious. Percy furrowed his brows and shrugged, he was too tired to care right now. So instead he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep missing the worried looks that Hermes and Apollo sent his way.

**Im so evil... sorry this took a long time, had writer's block... Also why did so many of you think Percy was dead? Hehehe... I would have made it more...*tries to think of word* Yeah, well anyways this was just a filler chapter. sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for such a long time.**

**I might update The Son of Chaos next... might. depends how much reviews i get.**

**Also this is a punishment! I put out a new one shot and had 500 pplz read it! not one review... i was soooo sad!**

***glares* you know who you are...**

**sorry for the short chapter! remember! filler chap!**

**Grammar/spelling = I'm sorry**

**So yeah, review... (i mean it) if you guys cant type two words then i cant type a chapter, (yeah, i whent there)**

**oh and some of you may already know this but my profile picture is Percy from 'Not His To Take' What do ya think?**

**REVIEW! R&R! (please?)**


	11. Waking Up

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

* * *

><p>Percy's eyes snapped open at the sound of a shrill scream. He bolted up and found Apollo jumping around with a needle sticking out his palm.<p>

"Ow, Ow!" He whimpered. Percy raised an eyebrow and Apollo gave him a nervous grin.

"Uh, the needle back fired. I forgot you bathed in the Styx and all..." He trailed off. Percy nodded and laid back down. He took a deep breath as he tried to think about what happened. Nothing came up. It was as if his memory was erased. He only remembered staring down from Olympus as he watched the cars pass. A frown appeared on Percy's face and he let out another long sigh.

"All right, don't worry my hand is fine!" Apollo chirped as he walked toward Percy again. The demigod shifted his gaze away from the god and instead stared at the wall. His face blank. Apollo's face fell slightly as he looked at him.

"Hey, Percy, what's wrong?" The sun god asked worriedly. The black haired demigod scoffed, a smirk settling on his lips.

"Do you think I have forgiven you? Lord Poseidon wasn't the only one who forgot about me." Percy spat with a glare in the god's direction. A frown pulled on Apollo's lips, his cheery mood vanishing instantly. Apollo continued his work without another word.

"There, all finished. Now the only thing you can do is rest." Apollo's voice broke the thick silence that had come over them in the short amount of time. The immortal demigod nodded stiffly as the blond male got ready to leave. Just as he was about to open the door a faint whisper reached Percy's ears. "I'm sorry, really, I am." Percy's eyes looked up just in time to see the door close with a 'click'. An involuntary sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back against the mattress. He wondered how he had gotten in there and why it was needed. As he searched his mind a splitting headache caused him to gasp in pain as he clutched his hair tightly. His eyes were clenched shut as he curled in on himself, unable to do anything but grit his teeth and fight through the throbing pain. A few minutes later the pain receded but it had left hims in a gasping, trembling mess. A large hand gently touched his shoulder and by instinct he already had Riptide at someone's throat.

Blinking away the blurry vision Percy looked up and was met with electric blue eyes, realization dawned in him and he slowly withdrew the golden blade. "Sorry," he muttered as his posture relaxed once more. Zeus nodded in understanding as he gently squeezed his shoulder. Neither said a word, none of the two really knew what to say, what could they say? Thankfully they were saved from any attempt of speaking as the door suddenly flung open. The wall behind it cracked slightly as Hades came striding in. His face held a cool expression as he regarded Zeus. "Brother." He nodded his head slightly, glancing over at Perseus briefly. Zeus returned the gesture towards his brother and took the message with an unsatisfied grunt. "I will be back shortly Percy," The raven haired boy nodded as Zeus made his retreat, pausing at the door. "_Shortly_ Hades." He then left without another word.

The god of the dead grumbled in irritation at his younger brother. "Fates only know how _he_ ended up king." A soft chuckle made the god glance at the green eyed boy next to him. "Just wondering..." The god muttered. A comfortable silence fell upon the two as they gathered their thoughts. After a long while Hades finally spoke. "Perseus, do you know what happened?" The god watched as confusion settled on the demigod's face which quickly turned into frustration. The soft sheets were fisted as Percy tried to fill in his missing memory. A defeated sigh escaped his lips and his hands loosened on the sheets. "No, I don't know, why do I even need to be here?" Percy gestured at the hospital-like room they were in. Hades pursed his lips and lowered his gaze. "I will tell you soon enough, but not now."

Just as Percy was about to complain about how unfair that was the door slammed open. "Hades," electric blue eyes landed on said god. "Stay in here and make sure no one gets in," he glanced at the startled black haired demigod on the bed. "or out." Hades was just about to question him when the palace shook. Specks of marble rained from the ceiling as they heard the palace groan in protest. Percy stared around the room cautiously, ready to move at a moments notice if something were to collapse. "What's causing this!" Hades called as Zeus was about to close the door. The king of the gods glanced at Hades but his eyes settled on green orbs that stared right back at him.

"Poseidon."

* * *

><p><strong>I have recently discovered that this story is shit. I will continue it. I promise. I will keep it up the same as always, it also shows me that I got somewhat better at writing, typing? Oh who cares.<br>**

**With that said, you guys are freakn EPIC! I love you all and thanks for sticking with the story. If I felt like a dick before then I have no ide what I feel like now. I'm expecting to get assassinated any minute now...  
><strong>

**Sorry for the short crappy filler. I just don't know what else to add.**

**Review?**


	12. The Impostor

**The Forgotten Demigod**

**I got tired of putting the summary...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything... Enjoy!**

**AFTER TLO**

* * *

><p>Strong, tan hands gripped the crisp, white sheets that surrounded the black haired teen tightly. Green eyes narrowed as the palace shook once more. Perseus shifted his attention over to Zeus who by now stood outside the room. His electric blue eyes held a fierce light and his grip on the golden handle of the door was tight.<p>

"Remember, stay inside unless absolutely necessary!" The door was quickly slammed shut.

"Father?" Percy questioned, glancing over at Hades. The god of the dead turned his head slightly; just enough to get a good look at his adopted son. His smoldering, nearly black eyes gave the teen slight comfort for they held confidence and victory.

"I said later, for now we must strategize. You are in no condition to fight and my brother seems determined." He paused as another explosion rocked the palace. Larger marble chunks fell from the ceiling and the medical supplies that were once neatly stacked fell out the cupboards, the glass shattering and spilling onto the marble floor. "I suppose it's a good thing you still have impenetrable skin. We don't have to worry about you cutting your feet on the glass."

Percy clenched his teeth but against his better judgment, a chuckle escaped him. He froze then, his heart skipping a beat as he glanced over at Hades. A man he knew to never make such comments in these kinds of situations. He scampered to the edge of the bed, the corner furthest from the god.

"Too much huh?" Hades turned to look at him, a smirk tugging on his lips. His dark flowing robes shifted as he sat up straighter.

"Who are you!?" Percy demanded as he rose from the bed, paying no mind to the glass that shattered under his feet. The imposter grinned, his coal black eyes changing to brilliant green. And to Percy's horror, the imposter's hair shortened and his features changed. In no time, the immortal demigod was looking at a mirror image of himself.

"I am a trickster Perseus, I've had thousands of years to master the art. But to think I could even trick the mighty god Zeus, how…" He paused, thinking of a word.

"Rewarding." Percy fumbled around as he grabbed wildly, looking for his trusty sword.

"Looking for something?" The demigod paused and swiftly glanced up. There, in his double's hand was Riptide. A growl of frustration left the demigod as he crouched low into a fighting stance. Unfortunately in lieu of being intimidated, the copy just laughed.

"Did you not hear me before!? You are weak right now Perseus!" The demigod tensed but held his stance. He wouldn't be going down without a fight. And as if the fates were listening and wanted to contradict his words, the palace shook more then it ever did. The floor under Percy's feet cracked separated into large chunks, a few of them completely giving way. The piece of marble he stood on dipped to the left and slanted, almost at a 90 degree slop. He lost his footing and cursed as he tried to grip at anything to keep himself from sliding. His hand found purchase on the edge of the marble floor that had been lifted up, and just as he was about to pat himself on his back he froze.

Green eyes traveled up until they hit the heavy marble ceiling that was close to collapsing. Cracks lined the entire ceiling; the decorative carvings that had adorned it were ruined as pieces continued to rain down. Another string of curses left Perseus. He glanced down, wondering how long the fall to the next floor was.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." He muttered out. His eyes trailed down and down and _down._ The next few floors were gone. Only loose chunks of marble clung to the walls. They wouldn't be enough to support him, even if he could manage to swing that far. The only thing supporting the remains of the room he was in was the four walls that looked as flimsy as cardboard instead of the strong marble he knew they were. The tower of the castle he was in was now hollowed out. If he lost his grip there would be no other floor. And if there was, it wouldn't matter, considering he couldn't even see the bottom. He just _had_ to be on the last _fucking_ floor. A sudden thought struck him; he wasn't the only one in the room. Perseus tilted his head around as far as he could go until he caught sight of his arrogant looking copy smirking down at him from the safety of a cloud.

"Having fun?" Before Percy had a chance to come up with a smart reply, the marble he had been holding on to gave way. His green eyes widened as he felt himself plummet down.

"Let's see if they save the real one! Shall we?" He heard his imposter scream above the roaring winds. His double dove off the cloud, diving down until he was slightly below Percy. Green eyes clashed with green, a frown marred one face while a smirk was adorned on the other.

"Either way I live, for you, not so sure. Do you think you can survive this fall? Even with that invulnerability of yours? After all, we're not _just_ falling from a tower on Olympus," he paused and suddenly shifted his face into a fearful mask that echoed Percy's own.

"Zeus!" His copy bellowed out. Just then, Percy was able to see the god of the sky dash forward only to be intercepted by a minor god. That's when it dawned on him, Zeus was going for his imposter!

"Like I was saying," his double continued while the god was distracted. "We're not just falling from the tower, we're falling from Olympus." Maybe he could add this to his list of 'things I can live from' list. That is of course, _if_ he lives. Percy swallowed and took in a shaky breath. They were still falling, just exactly how high up were they? Better yet, how were they even falling from Olympus? Shouldn't there have been a ground somewhere?

"PERSEUS!" His train of thought was shattered by the voice that bellowed above him. Glancing up, his eye met electric blue. Zeus was falling with them, a controlled fall it seemed. His face was contorted in frustration as he glanced at the two copies.

"Over here!" His impostor yelled. "He tricked me into thinking he was Hades!" He finished, pointing at him for emphasis.

"What!? NO! Zeus! Come on it's me!" Percy pleaded. Zeus narrowed his eyes and cursed himself, glancing over at his mangled arm. If he hadn't been careless he could have had use of both his arms. Now he could only choose one. Just as he was about to call for Artemis he cut himself off. The busy streets of New York were approaching. There was no time. Quickly he dove down and picked the one on his right, praying that his choice was the right one.

"No…" Percy breathed out as he watched Zeus take his copy. It was already too late. He could see the skyscrapers rush past him as he fell. His ink black hair fluttered around him as horrified cries of mortals reached his ears. His outstretched hand grasped at nothing, and not a moment later he felt it. The noise that echoed in his ears was nothing but a constant ring. His vision blacked out yet he was still conscience.

Even with the dip in the river Styx, he could still _feel everythin_g_._ The way the concrete scratched at his skin yet never pierced it. The odd angles his limbs spread out in yet never broke. The sheer _agony_ from the fall was overbearing. Percy found himself struggling to take in a breath, his chest simply not rising to meet his demands. A choked out cough left him as dust and debris settled along his body. He couldn't even move. Perhaps, there was a limit to invulnerability after all.

Zeus hovered above the crash site, taking it all in. The dust had just started to settle and he was able to see the large crater that had been made. He had landed on a street corner, the cracks traveled up and spread across the nearest building. Mortals ran from the sight, a few taking cautious steps forward. On his right side he could feel the weight of the body that he _prayed_ was Percy. As if reading his mind, he got his response.

"Wrong choice, Zeus." In an instant Zeus dropped the body of the boy he thought he had been saving. Instead of plummeting the impostor landed on a cloud that appeared before his feet. His ink black hair grew longer and turned an ashen blond. The only part of him that stayed remotely the same was the green eyes that only darkened slightly.

"Hello Zeus! Long time no see!"

"Doblus!" Zeus bellowed as he readied his master bolt that had appeared in his hand seconds before.

"I'd be more worried for the boy down there Zeus, don't you think?" Said god froze and withdrew his bolt, ready to depart.

"Hurry up, he doesn't seem to be moving..."

"You pathetic spirit! You shall pay for this! I've had enough of your trickery!" Zeus bellowed out.

"Me or the boy Zeus!?" The spirit crackled out. Without another word Zeus thrust his hand out, all five of his fingers pointing directly at the spirit.

"You have reign over the sky no more!" No sooner then he said it, the spirit plummeted. Zeus turned around and swiftly dove, his electric blue eyes fierce with determination as he approached the body of the immortal demigod.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my summer didn't go as planned. So sorry. Turns out I'm actually quite busy. I kept getting reviews for this story so I just HAD to update. Time or no time. I'm really sorry for the late update guys! Worst part, school starts Monday...uuugggghhhhhh! More work. <strong>

**Anyways! Please review!**


End file.
